Unbound the Wild Ride
by Potterpuffjunkie
Summary: Alexandria Martin and her best friend Michelle Peace head to hogwarts for their first year at school EVER. Meeting the Misfits at the school, befriending them and getting a hellova ride!


Chapter 1: Platform 9 3/4

"Alex! Alex! Alexandria Lynn Martin wake your ass up this minute!"

That was what I woke up to this morning, who would I dare let middle name me at who knows what time in the morning? Well, my parents do it all the time; Lois and Chuck, my sister and brother, do it too, but no that lovely voice belongs to none other than Michelle Abigail Peace, my lover. Okay, no not really, she's my best friend, i've known her since we were itty bitty babies.

"Alex, if you don't open your eyes right now I'm going to dump this bucket of ice cold water on you!" I wondered why it had been so quiet.. my eyes shot open just in enough time to see her lauch herself at me. Sadly, I didn't have enough time to stop her from tickling me senseless.

"Ok... haha! I'm up... hahaha! You can stop now!"

Did she stop? Of course not! Since she wouldn't listen to me, so I did the next best thing.

"Chuck! Haha, help me! Rape! Raaaappppeee!!"

Okay so it wasn't the smartest idea, but sure enough my brother burst into my room, wand drawn. Oh, did I forget to mention I was a witch? Yep, all of us are, even Michelle and her family too.

"Stupe... oh, Alex! Get off of her Michelle, I thought someone was actually trying to rape you!"

That's my big bro Chuck, he's awesome, but then again, I'm biased.

"Merlin! Thanks bro, I thought I wasn't ever going to breathe properly again!"

"Yeah, whatever. next time just using a binding spell on her or something!" he mumbled as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Damn Michelle, I thought you had a bucket of water, not the tickle monster waiting." I said sullenly.

She gave me a hug and said, "Oh my darling, that's why I love you! You're just sooo cute!"

I just glared at her and noticed she was still wearing her pajamas. It was my favorite set too. Yeah I know its weird, but I have a favorite outfit of her's too; she doesn't wear it often, not her style, but in my defense she has the same for me. She was wearing a plain gray velvet bottoms, and a black and white tank-top, reminicent of prison stripes. I steal them from her every once in a while, they are _**uber**_ comfy!

"Why the fuck did you wake me up at nine in the fucking morning?!" I screeched.

I was just a tad bit upset, could you tell?

"The fucking train doesn't leave till eleven! We don't have to leave until 10:50, remember we're of age now, we can apparate!"

"But Alex," she almost whined,"I want you to come over to make sure I got everything, I'll even return the favor. Then I wanna go to Hot Topic and see if they have anything new."

Today was September 1st, our first day of school, I don't mean first of the year, I mean first **EVER**. You see, for the first seventeen years of our lives we had been home schooled by our parents, in muggle ways also. Yes, we're purebloods and no way in hell do we support old moldy shorts. I see nothing wrong with muggles, T.V and movies are just brilliant! And their imaginations, especially the things they come up with about magic, amazing, but anyway. I got out of bed, walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Nice pajamas," she said.

I was wearing velvet pajamas like her's, but mine had moons and stars, oh and cloids, all over them. I had on a loose white cotton t-shirt, of mine.

"So are we gonna go like this or can I put some clothes on first, oh impatient one?" I remarked, sarcastically of course.

"Nope you're fine just the way you are! Put your slippers on and let's go."

The aformentioned slippers were in fact sitting beside my bed, they were Puss-in-Boots, you know, from Shrek-2, he had those cute eyes and every time I see them I go 'awwwwww'!

I also had a poster on my door of him, Michelle's slippers were ones that looked like sneakers, all black as usual. You know its funny, but I don't hink I ever seen her in anything but sneakers, all black of course.

We walked through the house quietly so that I wouldn't have to stop and talk to my parents. If they love anything its asking questions. I don't need an interrogation when I'm just going next door. We made it all the way to Michelle's bedroom without seeing anyone, amazing considering she has seven brothers and she's the youngest, like me but at least I had a sister. When her and her mom would escape to my house, and we meaning our moms, us, and my sister, would go shopping. This happened about once a week.

Well, to be fair only four of them still live in the house, and plus its nine in the fucking morning so they're probably still snuggly warm in their beds, lucky bastards. In her room, her bed was made and the outfit she was wearing to school was ontop, her favorite outfit, I swear she wears it every other day. Okay, not really, but its okay because its really cute, can't say much either since I'm wearing my favorite outfit too. Duh, I mean its the first day (ever) of school. Her outfit consists of mostly black and green. Her tripp pants are black with green stitching, handcuff chains, and a green skull on the right back pocket. Her shirt is horizontally stripped with Gir from Invader Zim on it, he's holding a cupcake.

She has a lot of Gir T-shirts, so I couldn't even begin to tell you which one it is. I looked around her room, it looked kinda empty. She took most of her posters down, she was gonna take them with us. She had a magic 8 ball that sat on her desk, we had got it when we were, ha, eight. We had used it at the time to see if we shou;d ask mom to get us brooms, it said 'not a chance'. I don't know if that's even an option, the reason she kept it was because every question we asked it always said the same thing. SHe's convinced it's magical, personally I think one of her brothers hexed it.

"You're not taking your magic 8 ball?" I asked.

I probably would've thrown it away years ago, but then again this is Michelle we're talking about.

"Nah, I don't need it do I? Plus, it always says the same damn thing anyway, what's the point?"

"True, very true." I looked around her room and noticed like half her clothes were gone, packed into a huge ass trunk sitting by the door. I glanced into her bathroom it was totally empty. We went around the house to make sure she had everything and, yep, she was all ready to go.

We walked back over to my house and had a little lookie-loo, but I had packed everything also. I made my bed and laid out my clothes, a blue and black mini skirt, fishnets, boots just like Michelle's, and a white APC (A Perfect Circle) tank-top. We apparated behind the mall and walked around to the food court. We didn't get anything to eat, but we did get a bottle of water each. We walked into Spencers and looked around for a few minutes, I ended up buying some rubber braclets in an array of colors. So many, it looked like I had a rainbow on each wrist. After that we went into the book store where I bought the newest volume of _Wallflower_, and Michelle found a book called Obsidian Butterfly, she had been looking for it forever. I stopped into a videogame store and got Guitar Hero II for Chuck, he had asked me to get him a copy.

We finally made our way to Hot Topic and we went off on our own.

I headed toward the back to look at jewelry, which I had more than enough of. I was still looking when Michelle showed up.

"Hey love, did you find anything?"

Right as she said that I spotted something that was perfect for her.

"Oh. My. God. Michelle look! Those glove things would look so cute with your outfit!"

She turned around, saw them, and squealed in delight. She ran toward them, "Oh I am _so_ getting these!"

They were made up of a black silky material, I'm sure it has a name, but I don't know it, and it was covered with black meesh, on the silky-ness there were green roses. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Anyway before you made my ay, I was gonna tell you I found something for you!" she pulled out a velvet choker, hanging from it was a dark blue moon, it was a mood necklace.

I saw it and my eyes just lit up. I grabbed it and gave her a big hug."Oh it's perfect! I've been looking for something like this!"

We went to the register and paid for our stuff, went and bought a pretzel then walked behind the mall and apparated home.

It was 10:30 when we got back to our respective houses. I took a shower and did my hair, got dressed and went to say good-bye to my family. My Mom was standing there crying, Michelle was there hugging her, she looked fantastic, especially with the glove thingys. She hadded a chocker with a gothic cross hanging off. She rarely went anywhere without it. It was a gift from her grandmother.

My sister Lois gave me a hug and said, "Nice necklace." she was refering to the moon choker I bought today, I was also weaing a thin silver chain with a plain silver cross on it that rested between my boobs on my heart, oh and my new bracelets of course.

Chuck was there too, I gave him his videogame. We may have been purebloods, but you couldn't tell at first glance. Most would assume we were muggleborns. Some muggle things are just better, like their kick ass music, than wizarding things. I gave him and my father a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then my mom sobbed on my shoulder for twenty minutes, okay not really, only like one minute, then I grabbed my trunk and we went over to Michelle's house where almost the same thing happened except that her borthers Narcissus and Sage were making lewd comments about my cross necklace.

"Ha ha, well, well, well Alex, what do we have here! A silver chain beneath that wonderful white shirt! May we take a look?" Sage gleamed, but Michelle smacked both of them upside the head.

"Hey, leave my woman alone!" she growled, her brothers just laughed.

I hugged her mom and dad then proceeded to make my way down the line of her brothers. Her oldest brother Aidden, is 36, then its Brendon who is 34, then Haven who is 32, Salem is 30, Rowan is 28, the twins at 21, and last but not least, my lovely michelle (She has a big family). I gave them all a hug with her following behind me. Her mom didn't cry as much as mine did, but her mom has always been better at this kind of stuff, not as emotional as my mom. I liked that though, 'cause if her mom had cried, I'd probably would've too. We said our final good-byes, shrunk our trunks, shoved them into our pockets and apparated to platform 9 3/4.

A/N: well that's the first chapter! many more to come, though I don't know how fast I can get them out without my mom finding them! Gah, that would be horrible! But hehe I hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! This is my first story ever posting on this site much love would be appreciated!

Love, PotterpuffJunkie!


End file.
